ILUSION DE AMOR
by Luhahi Hidaka
Summary: Un nuevo personaje aparece en la vida Goku, podra corresponderle a Zerrots? o se quedara con Milk?... ESte es mi primer fic... disculpen si no es muy bueno....
1. QUIERO ENTRENAR

**ILUSION DE AMOR !**

**Por: Luhahi Hidaka**

**CAPITULO 1 **

**QUIERO ENTRENAR !**

Han pasado varias semanas desde que fue salvado el mundo de Cell. Goku se dedicara a entrenar en el otro mundo. Una chica llamada Zerroth ha muerto, al llegar con Edma Kaiosama ella le pide :

- Bien esta alma va para... - Dice EDMA.

- Por favor espera un momento… - Le pide ZERROTH

- Que quieres? Estoy muy ocupado.

- Quisiera entrenar en el mundo de los muertos.

- Para que?

- Es que quiero volverme más fuerte y he escuchado que después de muerto se puede entrenar en este mundo.

Al ver la insistencia de Zerroth, Edma Kaiosama le dice que si y le cuenta donde y con quien puede entrenar.

- A ver niña si vas al mundo del supremo Kaiosama donde se esta realizando un torneo puedes encontrar al Kaiosama del norte encuéntralo y él te entrenara, - Le comenta Edma.

Zerroth siguió las instrucciones de Edma y cogió el avión el cual la llevaría al mundo del supremo Kaiosama , al llegar allí no sabia como encontrar a Kaiosama y no había nadie ha quien pudiera preguntarle pues el torneo ya había terminado y todos comentaban las peleas.

Goku que estaba con hambre después de pelear con Paikujan decide salir ha buscar de comer y empieza por todos lados ha esculcar y no encuentra nada. Se sienta en el piso y grita:

**¡TENGO HAMBRE !**

Zerroth lo escucha y piensa que atrayéndolo lograra preguntarle y así encontrara a Kaiosama del norte.

- Que rico , ummmm, pastel de chocolate! Comenta ZERROTH.

Así comienza ha gritar para todos la oigan, Goku al escuchar eso decide buscarlo y lo hace con la Tele transportación y aparece en un momento al lado de Zerroth.

- Donde, donde esta ese pastel de chocolate_? - Pregunta Goku._

- (Zerroth muy asustada responde) Cual pastel de chocolate?

- (Goku se acerca cuidadosamente a ella y mirándola a los ojos) Acaso no será que tu te lo comiste?

- Eres un bobo?

- (Goku con una gran sonrisa) Lo siento, ha pesar de que me teletransporte el pastel ya se ha ido! Bueno es mejor que me vaya ya que Kaiosama debe estar esperándome.

Zerroth al escuchar esas palabras no sabe que hacer, y que tal se vaya tan rápido como llego, además se va a ver con Kaiosama, debe actuar rápido.

- Espera un momento.

- Por que?

- A donde iras?

- Voy a entrenar, pero debo irme.

- Mucho gusto soy Zerroth y acabo de morir.

- OH ! bueno yo soy Goku y vengo del planeta Tierra y ahora iré a entrenar con Kaiosama .

- Con Kaiosama del norte acaso?

- Si así es, es mejor que me vaya, adiós.

- Te estoy quitando tiempo verdad?

- Si lo quieres tomar de esa forma. Bueno ahora si me iré.

Cuando Goku se va a teletransportar escucha un grito.

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO...**_

Al voltear a mirar Zerroth ya no estaba

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. POR FAVOR, AYÚDAME

**ILUSION DE AMOR !**

**Por: Luhahi Hidaka**

**CAPITULO 2**

**POR FAVOR, AYÚDAME !**

A donde se habrá ido, pero que tengo en la espalda? 

Goku se empieza a retorcer para ver que tiene en la espalda de pronto ve unas manos que lo abrazan delicadamente pero las cuales no lo quieren soltar.

- No te muevas tanto que puedes hacer caer.

- Por que? no entiendo por que me agarraste de sorpresa.

- Lo que pasa es que estoy buscando a Kaiosama del norte y nadie me ha querido decir donde lo puedo encontrar.

- ?

- Y tu vas a ir a entrenar con el, y no me dejaste decirte que yo lo buscaba por eso decidí montarme de tu espalda.

- Para quieres entrenar con Kaiosama?

- Para ser más fuerte.

- Por que?

- Por mi muerte.

- No entiendo ?

- Mira Goku yo fui muerta por débil.

Goku queda asombrado mientras Zerroth cuenta su historia:

Yo vivía en una ciudad del oeste, era una ciudad más o menos peligrosa, vivía tranquilamente y entrenaba un poco de artes marciales. Un día andaba con mi mejor amiga caminando y unos ladrones que estaban robando un supermercado cogieron un rehén, era un niño como de 6 años entonces mi amiga y yo decidimos enfrentarnos, yo fui directamente a quien tenia el niño pero se me atravesaron otros; el ladrón que tenia al niño nos vio y decidió matarnos, soltó al niño y dirigió su pistola hacia mi amiga y disparo, al darme cuenta corrí para empujar a mi amiga pero la bala me dio a mi y quede herida, mi amiga se golpeo y quedo inconsciente, el ladrón se dirigió donde estábamos y yo me puse encima de mi amiga , al llegar a nosotras el disparo varias veces mas y en ese momento al sentir varias balas en mi cuerpo no supe mas de mi hasta que desperté en la fila para ser juzgada . Al recordar todo le pedí a Edma Kaiosama que me devolviera mi cuerpo para entrenar y él me hablo de Kaiosama del norte y por eso lo estoy buscando.

- Ah! ya entiendo, es por eso que quieres que Kaiosama del norte te entrene, verdad.

- Si así es. Me llevaras contigo?

- Pues en realidad no se, que tal a Kaiosama no le agrade la idea.

- No importa, vamos haber que dice, que te parece?

- Es que, no se.

- Por favor solo déjame intentarlo, solo eso te pido. Si?

- Esta bien solo por que insistes, si no fuera así no lo haría. Ahora cógete de mi para teletransportarnos a donde esta Kaiosama.

- Goku que es teletransportarse?

- Es consentrarce en un ki y así llegas a su lado en tan solo unos segundos.

- Tu puedes sentir el ki?

- Si así es.

- Me sorprendes mucho ya que tan solo había escuchado del ki pero nunca conocí a alguien que pudiera sentirlo. Me enseñaras verdad Goku, me enseñaras todo lo que puedas cierto?

- Si quieres con gusto te ayudare. Lista para irnos es hora?

- Si, estoy lista.

- Ah! se me olvidaba hay una prueba para poder entrenar con Kaiosama. – Dice Goku en el último momento.

- Queeeeeeeee !

En ese momento Goku se teletransporta al lado de Kaiosama.

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. VAMOS HA ENTRENAR

**ILUSION DE AMOR !**

**Por: Luhahi Hidaka**

**CAPITULO 3**

**VAMOS HA ENTRENAR.**

Goku ha encontrado a una nueva amiga, la cual quiere entrenar con Kaiosama pero que dirá Kaiosama al respecto, dejara que Zerroth entrene con él? Zerroth lograra pasar la prueba...

- Hola Kaiosama , ella es Zerroth y quiere entrenar contigo. Que dices?

- Espera un momento Goku, - Se lo lleva un poco lejos de Kaiosama - No me has dicho como es la prueba de Kaiosama?

- Ah ! eso, esa prueba es muy sencilla .

- Siiii, que rico, que podrá ser, acaso un poco de ejercicio, espero que no sea mucho ya que me canso rápido corriendo, o será una pequeña pelea, o una pequeña demostración, que es?

- Eso no es, aun es mas sencilla.

- Pero dime que es, de que se trata la prueba.

- Solo debes contar un chiste.

- Queeeeee , solo un chiste, uffffff.

- Kaiosama se acerca lentamente hacia ellos y les dice - Ella quiere entrenar conmigo, pues debes hacer la prueba, la quieres hacer? Hazme reír y te entrenare.

Zerroth piensa un chiste es tan solo un chiste, cual podría ser ? en ese momento Goku se le acerca y le da un consejo.

- Sabes cuando yo morí por primera vez él me puso esa prueba y yo le dije estrella estrellada y cosas así dile algo así y se reirá. Que te parece?

- Solo con eso se ríe, eso es muy sencillo. Aquí voy: "CHOCOLATE ACHOCOLATADO"

- Ch chocolate acho acho acho achocolatado jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

- Lo logre voy ha entrenar con Kaiosama. SI!

Goku sonríe y así todos se van al mundo de Kaiosama a entrenar fuertemente. Ya han pasado 4 meses desde que Zerroth y Goku entrenan juntos, Goku le enseña como elevar el Ki y ser mas rápida, pero ahora Goku lleva varios días enseñándole a volar ¿como le ira a Zerroth con esta técnica?

- Vamos tu puedes.

- Eso intento, pero no lo logro Goku.

- Eso es muy fácil mírame.

Zerroth se acerca a Goku, en ese momento Goku baja y Zerroth se concentra y empieza a elevarse lentamente unos 20 centímetros pero no logra sostenerse y se va hacia adelante y cae encima de Goku. Los dos caen al suelo mirándose uno al otro, sus miradas se cruzaron y sus rostros lentamente se van acercándose, sus labios están apunto de tocarse y...

- Hola muchachos como va el entrenamiento - Dice Kaiosama, rápidamente Zerroth se levanta y Goku se queda pensando.

- Que pasa conmigo, si con la única persona que he besado es Chichi?

- Que pasa Goku ? le pregunta Kaiosama.

- No nada, solo pensaba como avanza Zerroth en el entrenamiento.

- Ahora vamos a descansar y mas tarde comeremos que les parece?

Si esta bien, dicen Goku y Zerroth al mismo tiempo, se miran y se ríen. Esa noche Goku piensa en Zerroth y no logra entender el por que de ese casi beso.

- Que me pasa, si esto solo lo he sentido con Chichi. Pero Zerroth, ella es diferente de Chichi, pero tienen cosas en común como el pelear, Zerroth es mas sensible y mas fresca, no me regaña por todo, ella me soporta, pero es mejor que duerma tal vez mañana entienda mas de esto.

Goku queda rápidamente dormido, pero Zerroth aun no;

- Ha pesar de estar entrenado con Goku aun no se mucho de el, no le he preguntado por que esta aquí, pero no se que me pasa, por que me atrae? Acaso me estoy enamorando de el ? No lo creo debo estar en un error jajajajajaja, solo fue una coincidencia fue por estar tan cerca. Si así es. Ahora ha dormir.

Al otro día Zerroth y Goku siguen entrenando, pero hay un cierto aire que hace alejarse uno del otro.

- Ayer pudiste elevarte un poco, yo se que puedes, vamos puedes hacerlo.

- Si lo se, solo debo concentrarme.

- Hola muchachos como han amanecido, pero que pasa con ustedes por que están tan alejados el uno de otro, acaso se pelearon? se pueden ayudar a pesar de estar de estar 2 metros el uno del otro? - Les pregunta Kaiosama.

- No Kaiosama, lo que pasa es que le estoy dando espacio para que pueda volar - Responde Goku.

- Pero no deberías estar mas cerca por si acaso se llega a caer?

- Jajajajajajaja, pues tienes razón.

- Claro que la tengo, por nada soy el Kaiosama del norte, no creen?

- Así es Kaiosama, no hay duda de eso, verdad Goku?

- Si tienes razón, eso no hay que dudarlo.

En ese momento Goku se dirige hacia Zerroth, pensando...

- Solo fue una casualidad, claro, ella no puede fijarse en mi, creo que estoy pensando mal, si así es. Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

- Ahora aprovechare y le preguntare de su vida, pero mejor después del entrenamiento.

Así paso el día entrenando juntos, solo como amigos sin preguntas, solo divirtiéndose... Esa noche se fueron a dormir pensando que todo fue tan solo una casualidad, pero ...

- NO ! se me olvido preguntarle - se dice a sí misma Zerroth.

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. SOLOS ?

**ILUSION DE AMOR !**

**Por: Luhahi Hidaka**

**CAPITULO 4**

**SOLOS ?**

Al otro día, los dos se levantaron temprano y salieron a entrenar, ambos estaban decididos que hoy Zerroth aprendería a volar pase lo que pase.

- Estas lista, hoy es el día.

- Si así es Goku. Hoy por fin volare por el cielo.

Así pasaron las horas, horas en las cuales ella no pudo volar.

- Vamos chicos es hora de almorzar, tomen un descanso. - Les dice Kaiosama.

- Por fin un merecido descanso, ahora a comer. - Dice sonriente Goku.

En el almuerzo Zerroth como todos los días, miraba a Goku comer y varios de esos días se reían como ahora.

- Hay Goku, como me haces reír.

- Ahora debo irme, voy al mundo del supremo Kaiosama, nos vemos mas tarde. – Se despide Kaiosama.

- Nosotros también nos vamos.

Zerroth y Kaiosama : Adonde?

- Pues a entrenar, o donde mas, o que pensaron?

Todos soltaron un gran risa, al rato Kaiosama ya se había ido y Goku con Zerroth empezaron nuevamente a entrenar, pero Zerroth aun no lo lograba y esto la irritaba.

- No puedo por que, por que?

- Tranquila lo hiciste una vez y podrás hacerlo de nuevo. - GOKU DICE ACERCÁNDOSE LENTAMENTE A ZERROTH.

En ese momento Zerroth siente que esta elevándose suavemente, al mirar al frente era Goku que le estaba demostrando como se hace, de pronto Zerroth dejo de sentir los brazos de Goku y empezó a alejarse de Goku rápidamente, Zerroth mira al suelo y ve como se acerca a el sin poder hacer nada por no caer, ni siquiera puede gritar pues esta muy asustada, en los últimos metros antes de caer cierra los ojos, Goku al mirar esto vuela rápidamente al suelo para no dejar que Zerroth se estrellara en el, pero pocos centímetros antes de llegar a los brazos de Goku Zerroth logra empezar a volar al abrir los ojos Zerroth se da cuenta de que esta volando pero no olvida que Goku la ha soltado.

- Como fuiste capaz de soltarme?

- Por que yo sabia que no te iba a pasar nada.

- Así? eres un miserable, no era seguro de que yo podría volar.

- No, no fue por eso.

- Entonces por que mas?

- Por que estas muerta, además yo no te dejaría caer.

- Si es cierto, no me puede pasar nada, además tu... estoy muy feliz pude volar, pude volar gracias a ti Goku.

Zerroth no pudo contener toda su felicidad y se tiro a los brazos de Goku para agradecerle lo que había hecho, sin pensarlo Goku celebra con ella y entre toda la felicidad sus miradas se cruzaron, sus rostros se acercaban cada vez mas y mas hasta el punto que sus labios no se pudieron acercar mas, sus labios estaban juntos y esta vez no habría nadie que los detuviera.

**CONTINUARA…**


	5. LA VERDAD !

**ILUSION DE AMOR !**

**Por: Luhahi Hidaka**

**CAPITULO 5**

**LA VERDAD !**

Goku y Zerroth se están besando, sus labios se juntaron y parecería que nunca se fueran a soltar, sus brazos se entrelazaron y se abrazaron pero aun había algunas dudas sobre lo que podría pasar si no se detenían.

- Me gusta Goku, pero que siente él?

- Pero yo quiero a Chichi, que siento por ella?

En ese momento se detuvieron y decidieron hablar antes de que pasara algo más. Se soltaron pero ninguno sabía como preguntar. Hasta que la curiosidad de Zerroth no la dejo callar mas.

- Goku, que paso? Mejor que pasa con nosotros?

- No lo se.

- Tu que sientes?

- Goku mira Zerroth - Yo no me entiendo. Y tú que sientes?

- Me gustas, pero me gustaría saber más de ti antes de cualquier cosa.

- Es cierto, Zerroth, yo morí por salvar el mundo de Cell.

- Lo sabía. Mrs. Satán no pudo hacerlo.

- Espera un momento. Yo no sabia que era casarse, así cuando tenia 13 años me comprometí. Yo me case muy joven con Chichi y tuve un hijo con ella, pero aprendí a quererla y tú llegaste y me confundiste, por eso te dije que no me entiendo.

- Ah ! ya entiendo, no sabes que sientes verdad?

- Si así es.

- Pero aun piensas en ella?

- Si así es, la quiero y por eso no puedo hacerle daño. Espero me comprendas.

- Si lo entiendo, como mujer no me gustaría que me traicionan, pero con el corazón… quiero saber que hay de mi sentimientos?

- No lo se, en realidad me gustas por que te diferencias en mucho a Chichi, ella me regaña por todo, pero tu ... tu te ríes conmigo. En serio me gustas pero no quiero hacerle daño a nadie.

- Ya comprendo, pero dime tengo posibilidad de ganar tu corazón?

- Mi corazón? Pero como me puedes decir eso, no lo se, quiero mucho a Chichi.

- Si lo se, pero yo ...

Zerroth se levanta y da la vuelta, a pesar de tener lágrimas en sus ojos decide guardarlas en su alma, se voltea y le sonríe;

- Tranquilo solo era una broma, se que no tengo esperanza para luchar por tu amor.

- Lo siento, pero no quiero hacerle daño a nadie.

- JAJAJAJAJA, sigamos entrenando y pensemos que nunca paso nada, que te parece?

- Si, pero antes de seguir entrenando, descansemos un rato, que te parece?

- Buena idea, voy a tomar algo, tengo mucha sed.

En ese momento Zerroth y Goku van hacia la casa de Kaiosama, sin hablar, Goku sabe en su interior que Zerroth significa mucho para él, pero en realidad Chichi es su esposa y eso lo respeta, por que a pesar de todo la quiere, Zerroth en cambio acepta sus sentimientos por Goku y no sabe si luchar por él, solo lleva un gran dolor en su corazón ya que cuando decidió luchar por él., tenia la batalla perdida.

- Voy a mi habitación a buscar algo para recogerme el cabello ya vengo.

- SI, tranquila yo estere en la cocina. - En su pensamiento: espero no hacerle daño, es lo último que quiero.

Zerroth da media vuelta y no pudo mas, sus lagrimas guardadas no se pudieron contener y se derramaron por sus mejillas.

- No voy a llorar, si tan solo... luchara por él, por que no, acaso lo podría hacer olvidar, él esta muerto y yo también, y ella debe estar viva; si no estaría aquí. Si tratare… no perderé nada.

Ella esta decida a luchar pero...

**CONTINUARA…**


	6. UN CORAZON ROTO

**ILUSION DE AMOR !**

**Por: Luhahi Hidaka**

**CAPITULO 6**

**UN CORAZON ROTO.**

Goku no deja de pensar en lo que paso y en realidad no quiere hacerle daño a nadie así que decide hacer algo para que no vuelva a pasar. En ese momento en la puerta de la cocina esta Zerroth mirándolo muy decida a luchar por él…

- Goku yo quería decirte...

- Espera un momento - la interrumpe Goku - Tu quieres regresar a la tierra, cierto? por eso he decidido hablar con Yamcha un amigo para que pida un deseo a las esferas del dragón, le diré que pida que te revivan para que puedas seguir con tu vida, no es magnifico, además no me acordaba de ellas por eso no te hable de ellas.

- Pero yo...

A Zerroth se le cae el mundo encima, por que cuando decide luchar, Goku quiere que se vaya.

- No es magnifico puedes volver a la tierra.

- Lanza una tremenda bofetada y se la pone a Goku - Eres...eres... Un estúpido, como crees que me siento ahora, eres un miserable, pues si quieres que me vaya me iré...- Zerroth se voltea para irse pero sin antes decirle: No quiero que me revivas, pensándolo mejor me quedare, que piensas de eso ha!.

- No puedes, has entrenado mucho y te haz vuelto mas fuerte por eso es justo que revivas.

- No quiero, no vez que yo me quiero quedar contigo?

- No es correcto, acaso no te dije que estoy casado?

- SI, lo escuche muy bien, pero ella no esta aquí, yo si, y yo te quiero.

- Lo siento pero lo nuestro no puede ser, así yo quisiera no podría hacerle daño a Chichi, entiéndelo por favor,

- Pero Goku, tu sientes algo por mi, si no que fue el beso?

- Lo siento Zerroth, solo fue una casualidad.

- No es cierto, yo sentí algo muy lindo, no puedes decir que no fue nada.

- Lo digo, yo amo a Chichi y no voy a traicionarla.

- SALE CORRIENDO HACIA SU HABITACION - Te odio Goku !

Al rato llega Kaiosama y ve a Zerroth entrenando sola y quiere saber que pasa.

- Goku donde estas ?

- Estoy aquí en la cocina.

- Zerroth por que entrenas sola?

- Es que yo... ya comencé a volar y le dije a Goku que descansara mientras yo pudiera volar bien por todo el planeta.

- Ha muy bien, has avanzado mucho.

- Si así es!

En ese momento Kaiosama y Zerroth van hacia la cocina.

- Estoy muy cansada dormiré un rato.

Zerroth da la espalda y se dirige hacia su habitación decidida ha pensar mucho, Goku y Kaiosama se quedan en la cocina hablando.

- Que paso con ustedes?

- Nada!

- No sabes mentir, y menos puedes ocultarme algo, que pasa?

- Ja, si tienes razón.

- Si lo sabia, que es? dime?

- Lo que pasa es que yo le gusto a Zerroth.

- Y a ti, te gusta Zerroth?

- En realidad, bueno creo que si, pero yo quiero a Chichi y no quiero traicionarla.

- Bien Goku, y ya se lo dijiste a ella?

- Si así es, y también le dije que podría volver a la vida. Pero no quiso.

- Ya veo, es mejor dejar que ella lo decida, no crees?

- Tal vez, pero quiero hablar con Yamcha.

En ese momento Goku le pide el favor A Kaiosama para poder hablar con Yamcha .

- Hola Yamcha, como estas?

- Hola Goku! milagro en oírte, acaso pasa algo grave?

- No tranquilo no es nada grave solo es un pequeño favorcito. Tienes tiempo libre?

- Si, pero dime, por que me tienes preocupado?

- Puedes ir a casa de Bulma, pedirle el radar y buscar las esferas del dragón?

- Bueno, eso de ir a casa de Bulma...

- Acaso le temes a Bulma o mejor a Vegeta?

- No pienses mal, no es por eso, es que yo ... He estado ocupado y hace rato no voy por allá.

- Pero es una buena excusa para ir no crees?

- Si tienes razón, pero no me has dicho para que son?

- Luego te cuento, me haces el favor?

- Esta bien, las buscare.

- Pero, son para mañana!

- Para mañana?

Así se fueron a dormir, pero Zerroth todavía no se dormía, seguía pensando y sus lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas.

- No lo puedo creer, Goku no me quiere, no puedo luchar contra ella, a pesar de que lo intente él no me quiere a su lado, pero eso significa que... no! No es eso es que no quiere hacerme daño, pero no me voy, no lo haré, me quedare si, pero...

**CONTINUARA…**


	7. ADIOS ZERROTH ! !

**ILUSION DE AMOR !**

**Por: Luhahi Hidaka**

**CAPITULO 7**

**ADIOS ZERROTH !**

Al otro día Zerroth se levanto un poco tarde, Goku y Kaiosama ya estaban desayunando Zerroth se acerca ...

- Buenos días Zerroth, como amaneciste?

- Bien gracias Kaiosama, quiero hablar con ustedes?

Si dinos dicen Goku y Kaiosama.

- Bueno yo en realidad he estado pensando y decidí que ...

- Zerroth -Interrumpe Goku - Yo hable con un amigo y esta consiguiendo las esferas del dragón para que puedas regresar a tu ciudad.

- No entiendes que yo...

- Es mejor así, si tu te quedas sufrirás y yo no quiero eso, además me he dado cuenta que te quiero pero solo como una amiga, por eso es mejor que te vayas.

A pesar de que su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al escuchar a Goku, guardo sus lágrimas...

Pero yo también decidí eso.

Goku entonces hablo con Yamcha por medio de Kaiosama para preguntarle si ya las había conseguido.

- Ya las conseguiste?

- Si así es, quieres que pida el deseo ya?

- Si claro.

- Pero Goku, necesito que me digas cual es el deseo a pedir, por que aun no me lo has dicho.

- JAJAJAJA ! Tienes razón, solo quiero que revivas a una amiga que se llama Zerroth.

- Una amiga? Ok, Esta bien.

En ese momento sale el grandioso dragón. Shenlong y cumple su deseo, después Yamcha deja ir a Shenlong. En ese Mismo momento...

- Ya esta, te iras muy pronto Zerroth, cuídate mucho y lucha por lo que te paso - Dice Goku.

- Si, entrenaste mucho y mereces volver a la vida, - Insiste Kaiosama.

- Gracias gran Kaiosama por todo, nunca lo olvidare, Goku...

Zerroth miro a Goku y se tiro a abrazarlo en ese momento empezó a desvanecerse en el aire.

- Adiós Zerroth! Le dice Goku com una tierna mirada.

- Cuídate, Chao, - También le dice Kaiosama.

- ADIOS. ADIOS A TODOS, GOKU TE... QUIERO.

Derramando lágrimas se despidió de todos y se desvaneció, Goku sabe que ella estará bien y que pronto podrá olvidarlo. Zerroth llega a al mundo y decide guardar sus lágrimas y sonreír ya que no conocía aquel hombre amigo de Goku.

- Gracias Yamcha, casi se me olvida. Puedes llevarla a su casa? - Le pregunta Goku.

- Si claro.

- Gracias, nos vemos después.

- Claro, pero no estas muerto?

- Si verdad, Gracias por todo Yamcha.

- Tu eres amigo de Goku cierto?

- Así es.

- Tu eres guerrero también?

- Si, pero hace un tiempo no entreno, ahora practico béisbol. Y tú que haces?

- Ah ! Yo, yo entreno y estudio a la vez.

- Mejor vamos, te llevare a tu casa.

-: Si tienes razón vamonos.

Zerroth mira al cielo y con una lágrima piensa: Gracias Goku.

**_Fin._**

****

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Este fic se lo dedico a mi amiga Noin nn con cariño! Y a todos los seguidores de Vegeta nn es tan guapo.

También a Chaltab, buena idea n-n así ya queda por capitulos, gracias por tu review,

Bueno falta decir los personajes no son míos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Oh si que me pudo hipnotizar con Vegeta. 

Si quieren decirme algo, bueno o malo con gusto pueden escribir a o por leerlo. n-n


End file.
